La folie sera ta seule survie
by Scriboulette
Summary: Théo pouvait désormais compter Stiles parmi sa meute. Comment? Pourquoi? Oserez vous le Découvrir? [Post 05x08]
_Bonsoir!_

 _Oui... Je sais ce que vous vous dites pour ceux qui me suivent sur le Sterek, pourquoi? Comment? Etc... Pour être franche, je n'en sais rien. Tout a commencé avec une conversation avec Sham sur l'éclosion possible de ce ship par rapport à la série._

 _Et après, comme mon cerveau ne sais pas se tenir tranquille cinq minutes, j'ai écris cet OS, incapable de me le sortir de la tête._

 _Pour ceux qui ont amarré jusqu'ici, bonne lecture!_

 _Sham, je t'aime et je suis désolé d'avoir fait saigner tes yeux... Di so lé_

* * *

 **La Folie sera ta seule Survie**

* * *

Théo s'appuya sur le mur de béton, il se lécha la main encore maculée de sang frais tandis qu'il se régalait du spectacle devant lui. Stiles donnait de grands coups de batte de baseball cloutée à l'aconit dans la tête du dernier bêta de la meute déchue. Le sang lui éclaboussait le visage à intervalles réguliers et bien que la créature soit décédée depuis quelques instants déjà, l'humain continuait à frapper dans une frénésie qui ne manquait pas de faire bander l'alpha de la meute.

Il s'approcha d'ailleurs du jeune homme qui se retourna soudainement le regard un peu fou, lâcha son arme pour se jeter sur la chimère face à lui et réclama un baiser exigeant et sans concession. Théo l'attrapa par les hanches pour le ramener plus près de lui et passa ses mains sous le tissu humide de fluides corporels, souillant la peau laiteuse au travers. L'odeur âcre et métallique embaumait les lieux, mais cela ne les rendait que plus fébriles encore.

Il se recula des lèvres purpurines pour observer le visage de son amant. Le contraste entre sa peau et le sang presque sec lui donnait des airs de guerrier tribal, ses lèvres rougies, ses yeux dilatés par le plaisir, les endorphines et l'adrénaline le confortaient dans ses choix. La violence primitive et animale de Stiles ne devait son existence qu'à la lueur de son dur labeur. Il était tellement beau quand il se laissait aller à ses bas instincts. Ne se laissant plus guider que par son envie de sang dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir. Il était loin l'adolescent méfiant et gorgé de principes bienveillants dont Scott lui avait rempli la tête. Il avait dû user de patience et de ruse, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris le temps pour compter ce membre de choix parmi sa meute, son exécuteur, son stratège. Stiles était un tel atout qu'il en riait encore quand il repensait à la manière dont Scott ignorait sans cesse ses avertissements. Peut-être seraient-ils tous encore sur le droit chemin s'il l'avait fait. Peut-être le True Alpha serait-il en vie. Mais il ne le saurait jamais et il exultait de cette conclusion jouissive et bénéfique pour ses petits plans d'avenir.

Désormais, son bel humain aux atours d'enfant innocent et pur était connu de toutes les créatures comme l'exécuteur le plus sanguinaire que sa génération ait connu. Sa connaissance aiguë du surnaturel compensait sans mal son humanité. Stiles n'avait rien à envier à aucun de ses bêtas. Il était la pièce maîtresse de sa collection. Il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que le jeune homme ait une autre nature que celle de sa naissance. Et le fait de savoir que cet assassin sans scrupule lui vouait une loyauté et un amour indéfectible alors qu'il avait les moyens de le tuer lui donnait de violentes érections dont il ne se défaisait qu'en assouvissant son besoin avec l'hyperactif.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles et raffermit sa prise pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire sans mal qu'il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Le bonus dans toute cette affaire ? Il avait l'amant le plus chaud de tout Beacon Hills.

* * *

OoO

* * *

 **Cinq ans plus tôt**

Il regardait le cercueil descendre lentement en terre sous le flot de paroles monocordes et somnolentes, le temps était terriblement radieux. Pas un nuage à l'horizon, une petite brise agréable transportant les effluves de fleurs printanières. Tout ce noir pour une si belle journée contrariait franchement Théo, mais les voir tous pleurer et se lamenter sur la situation l'envoyait doucement, mais sûrement sur orbite. Son plan était parfait.

Il avait fait des recherches, beaucoup de recherches. Si au départ, il pensait prendre la place de Stiles dans la meute de Scott pour atteindre le True Alpha, il fut vite évident qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Mais l'isolation lente et douloureuse dans laquelle il avait commencé à confiner Stiles avait révélé en lui un intérêt tout inédit pour l'humain. Son intelligence et son instinct de survie étaient sans égal. Sa loyauté, donnée à qui de droit se devait d'être détournée, il avait donc bien appris ses leçons. Une mère décédée, un père absent et trop investi dans son travail pour oublier la triste tragédie qui avait frappé leur famille. Un trouble neurobiologique médicamenté sous-jacent des troubles comportementaux ou psychoses largement exploitable pour ses futurs projets. Un cercle d'ami étiolé par la distance et le trouble tendu qu'avaient instauré les docteurs avec leur arrivée. Une petite amie absente et prise dans ses petits plans de vengeance familiale tout à fait touchants dans lesquels il l'avait fortement confortée. Personne d'autre que l'hyperactif n'avait senti le danger et encore moins, le leader de leur petit groupe qui lui vouait maintenant une confiance sans borne.

Il avait bien entendu prévu quelque chose de grandiose, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce retournement de situation en sa faveur. Jordan, dans l'un de ses épisodes nocturnes pour récupérer le corps de Josh, les avait attaqués alors qu'ils se dressaient sur son chemin sans le savoir. Une fois de plus, il avait sauvé la vie de Stiles.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il sentit son bras saisi dans une prise désespérée et lourde de tristesse. Malia ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de son débordement émotionnel. Lydia tenait fermement la main de John qui ne cachait rien de son désespoir alors que la jeune femme avait les yeux rougis de larmes invisibles. Liam se tenait très proche de son alpha dans une démarche évidente de soutien, encore trop récemment arrivé dans la meute pour s'attacher aussi fortement au défunt que les autres membres. Scott était au bord de la rupture. Il ne laissait pourtant aucune larme lui échapper, le regard fixé sur cette boite en bois qui dégringolait lentement sous terre. Qui était l'homme à l'intérieur ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais sa présence ici continuerait à profiter à sa partie d'échecs. Parrish était maintenant effacé des pions adverses. Il allait devoir jouer serré pour le récupérer parmi ses alliés. Il regardait à présent Lydia qui pinçait ses jolies lèvres en jetant une rose dans la fosse encore fraîchement creusée. La banshee aurait un rôle déterminant.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles avait des larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. Il regardait Théo descendre avec une lenteur toute grinçante les marches de sa cave. La chimère s'approcha de lui et regarda ses poignets ouverts et ensanglantés à force de vouloir se défaire de ses liens. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais plusieurs fois en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un air désapprobateur et peiné sur le visage.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te faire de mal comme ça Stiles... personne ne sait que tu es ici, en vie... tu te souviens de Josh ? J'ai eu cette idée juste après notre petite entrevue et Parrish m'a offert une occasion en or. Il me suffisait juste de m'approprier ton dossier dentaire, un corps calciné, et... je te fais un dessin ? Ils pensent tous que tu es mort, Genim, expliqua Théo, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

Stiles hurla à travers le bâillon et tenta une fois encore, de se défaire de ses liens. Effort vain, car son geôlier s'était assuré qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. Théo l'observait maintenant, tournant autour comme le prédateur qu'il était, devant sa si jolie proie. Sa brebis égarée. Il s'arrêta dans son dos alors que l'hyperactif reprenait son souffle, puis se pencha à son oreille.

_ Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Stiles, chuchota-t-il de manière suave. N'oublie pas que je suis rentré aussi pour toi. Mon. Magnifique. Humain.

Il passa sa main sur l'une de ses épaules dans une caresse qui se voulait réconfortante et soutira sa douleur à son prisonnier. Il n'avait pas besoin de sentir les effluves chimiques saturant l'air pour savoir que Stiles était au bord du désespoir. Il jubilait, il savait que la partie ne serait pas simple, l'humain était très intelligent et fort de ses convictions. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un TDA-H sous traitement. Il aurait bientôt fait de broyer ses petits idéaux et sa raison avec. Il se lécha les lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'il allait advenir de sa victime. Oh oui. Il allait le faire ployer.

Il alla chercher une chaise un peu plus loin et la traîna jusque devant Stiles. Il s'assit, plein de nonchalance devant le jeune homme et se donna un air soucieux.

_ Stiles, tu ne comprends pas... C'est dangereux à l'extérieur, les docteurs rôdent, la bête arrive, Scott ne t'écoute pas. Je le fais pour te protéger, combien de temps encore survivras-tu avant de te faire dévorer ou tuer par l'un de vos ennemis parce que vous avez interdiction de vous défendre ? Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est produit avec Donovan ? Réfléchis. Si tu ne l'as pas dit à Scott, c'est bien parce que tu savais qu'il te rejetterait pour ça, tu me l'as avoué.

Théo se leva pour se pencher sur Stiles

_ Tu es celui que je désire le plus dans ma meute, murmura-t-il comme un secret avant de lui embrasser la tempe et d'inspirer son odeur à même son cou. Oui, il le ferait sien.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de l'hyperactif dans sa maison, il recommença chaque jour sans discontinuité, à lui tenir le même discours, sur sa valeur, son importance, l'intérêt de sa survie et le rôle que la chimère se devait de jouer malgré son consentement. Il le préférait vivant que mort. Il empêcherait Scott de le laisser partir à l'échafaud. Il lui avoua, un jour où l'hyperactif avait tenté de s'enfuir qu'il avait eu raison depuis le départ. C'est cela même qui éveilla l'intérêt de la chimère. Cette intuition, cette intelligence hors du commun et cette loyauté sans borne. Le True Alpha ne se rendait pas compte de la valeur de son entourage. Mais lui, lui avait su voir le diamant brut qu'était Stiles. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à le tailler pour le sublimer. En faire un magnifique stratège sans état d'âme. Void. Et plus rien ne l'arrêterait dans son entreprise. Pas même le premier intéressé. Il avait senti la brèche laissée par le Nogitsune. Il serait plus facile qu'il n'y paraissait de s'immiscer dedans et de convaincre le jeune homme de se laisser aller entre ses bras.

Théo ne saurait dire combien de temps son petit manège continua avant qu'il ne finisse par le défaire de cette chaise et lui retirer le bâillon pour ne le laisser accroché qu'à cette chaîne dont Scott et Stiles se servaient pour contenir les bêtas lors de pleines lunes. Le lien en cuir solidement maintenu sur la cheville du jeune homme ne lui permettait que de faibles mouvements. Il le voyait peu à peu perdre de sa haine. Il doutait de plus en plus et les paroles empoisonnées de la chimère faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à la raison de l'humain. Son traitement n'étant plus renouvelé depuis des semaines maintenant, l'hyperactif n'arrivait plus à raisonner clairement. Il se perdait dans ses pensées et les réflexions de son geôlier. Plusieurs fois, il le retrouva en train de se blesser dans un élan évident de prise sur la réalité. Mais il n'avait de cesse de le soigner et le cajoler d'attention. Ce qui déroutait encore, et encore le jeune homme esseulé et torturé. Dans les moments où Stiles ressentait le besoin d'être près de lui, perdu entre raison et folie, la chimère devait se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre sans autre forme de procès et le besogner durement pour entendre ses plaintes et ses cris de jouissance, le corps affalé sur le bitume glacé et humide de la cave, étroitement compressé contre le corps puissant de son assaillant. A sa merci, sans autre désir que d'assouvir le besoin primaire de plaisir charnel, faisant sauter ses derniers remparts de rébellion. Il voulait broyer cet humain compatissant, le rendre soumis et dépendant, désireux d'avoir son aval et son assentiment. Faire de lui un animal sauvage. Sa bête. Son diamant. Il le voulait à ses pieds, mais en victime consentante. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que son prisonnier se trouvait entre ses griffes acérées. Il devait être patient et prendre son temps. Après tout, Stiles était officiellement mort. Personne ne viendrait le chercher, ou ne tenterait de le retrouver. Aucune de ses chimères ne savait, il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Ce n'était qu'entre Stiles et Théo maintenant. En parfaite intimité.

Depuis, le shérif avait été retrouvé mort, une balle dans la tête. Le chagrin de perdre son dernier proche avait fini de l'anéantir. Malia était partie avec Braeden au Mexique dans la quête suicidaire de retrouver sa meurtrière de mère. Parrish avait disparu dans la nature, restant introuvable. Théo avait réussi ; en un coup de maître à convaincre Liam d'évincer son Alpha par amour. Ce qui fut malheureusement pour tout le monde, un échec. Kira s'était rendue dans une contrée oubliée dans l'espoir de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle sur son kistune, mais force était de constater que la jeune renarde s'était perdue dans son combat. La belle Lydia récemment internée après un séjour chez les docteurs, avait été abandonnée dans les bois par ses soins en état catatonique avant qu'il ne se crée sa meute de chimères déréglées.

Désormais, quand il rejoignait Stiles, Théo le sentait fébrile et confus. Il savait qu'il n'était plus très loin. Il n'aurait plus à attendre très longtemps pour abattre ses dernières cartes. Pour l'heure, il s'approcha de lui et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

_ Stiles ?

Ses yeux éteints s'illuminèrent un instant de vie pour s'épuiser de nouveau. Théo prit soudainement peur d'avoir fait une erreur. D'avoir cassé son jouet.

_ Stiles, écoute-moi, Scott a convaincu Natalie Martin d'enfermer Lydia à Eichen House. Nous devons trouver le moyen de la sortir de là. Il n'a pas supporté la rébellion de Liam. Stiles, Lydia est en danger.

_ Lydia ? répéta le jeune homme d'une voix rocailleuse et lointaine.

_ Oui, oui, Lydia, Lydia est en danger, à cause de Scott, confirma la jeune chimère contente d'avoir happé l'intérêt de l'hyperactif.

_ Pourquoi Scott a fait ça ? couina Stiles entre colère et plainte.

Théo sourit et se pencha sur l'humain, le prenant dans ses bras et commença à lui embrasser la tempe. Il descendit doucement jusqu'à son épaule pour y donner un petit coup de langue expérimental. Il entendit Stiles retenir sa respiration et gémir quand il laissa une traînée brûlante de salive jusqu'à son oreille.

_ Stiles...Tu veux m'aider ? Sauver Lydia ? gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

_ Oui, soupira le jeune homme.

_ Si tu fais tout ce que je te demande, je te donnerai une récompense. Tu vas devoir tuer pour moi Stiles, expliqua Théo en partant lui embrasser la gorge en une ligne invisible, le maintenant dans un état de tension frustrante et de douce béatitude.

_ Non, gémit l'hyperactif, si je fais ça, il va se mettre en colère, rétorqua l'autre en se dégageant momentanément.

_ Shhht, shht, shht, Stiles, n'oublie pas... Je te protège, personne ne te fera de mal, est-ce que je me suis déjà mis en colère contre toi ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà frappé ? demanda son tortionnaire en le ramenant vers lui.

_ Non. Tu t'occupes de moi. Tu me tiens éloigné du danger.

_ Alors, sois un bon garçon pour moi, souviens-toi, comme tu te sentais bien quand tu as tué Donovan, tu te rappelles ? continua la chimère en laissant traîner sa main sur son flanc et son pelvis.

_ Oui. C'était agréable, comme le Nogitsune... susurra Stiles avec une voix toujours aussi lointaine, mais malgré tout gémissante de plaisir.

_ Oui c'est ça, c'est exactement comme ça que je veux que tu te sentes. Que ça te fasse du bien. Mais tu dois m'aider, personne d'autre que moi ne peut te comprendre ou te garder en vie comme je le fais, tu comprends ? renchérit Théo alors que sa main voguait désormais sur l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme, lui faisant perdre le peu de cohérence qu'il avait encore.

_ Oui... oui... je comprends, je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi. Je peux avoir une batte de baseball ? demanda timidement le jeune homme dans un sursaut de lucidité à travers les brumes de ce plaisir frustrant dans lequel la chimère le maintenait.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras, souffla Théo contre ses lèvres avant de lui saisir le crâne pour lui donner un baiser impérieux, lui ravageant totalement la bouche. Il n'était plus très loin. Il savait qu'avoir Lydia avec lui serait un atout de plus et ces deux-là se maintiendraient mutuellement dans l'illusion d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Contre toute attente, Stiles reprit vie après cet épisode, mais de manière totalement inédite. Il lui faisait des sourires et écoutait toujours attentivement ce qu'il lui racontait, participant activement à l'échafaudage de leur plan d'attaque pour envahir Eichen House. Il confectionna une batte dans un mélange de bois tel que le chêne, le sorbier et le saule qu'il transperça de longs clous coulés en argent et aconit qui ressortaient de part en part, enduits du venin de Tracy, en en faisant une arme d'une barbarie rare. Lors de leur synthèse, dès que Stiles entendait le nom de Scott ou encore du Dr Valach, son regard se teintait d'une sauvagerie qui rendait la chimère fébrile et impatiente. Il avait plusieurs fois eu envie de renverser son otage sur la table et de le prendre dans un échange bestial et puissant de férocité. Void était proche de l'éclosion, il le sentait en Stiles. La bête ne tarderait pas à émerger de la conscience de l'humain. Et il avait hâte de pouvoir dominer cet animal sauvage, la tension sexuelle entre eux ne faisait que monter, mais Théo savait se montrer patient. Le plaisir n'en serait que meilleur. Il savait qu'en laissant venir Stiles à lui, il obtiendrait toutes les victoires. Le diamant était presque poli.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Attendant devant les portes bariolées d'Eichen House, ses bêtas furent assez surpris de trouver Stiles à ses côtés, jouant avec la batte dans une espèce de tic obsessionnel. Il avait le regard un peu fou et paraissait avoir bataillé pendant des années avec lui-même, mais Théo le trouvait magnifique, ce n'était que dans la folie et la violence que Stiles se révélait complètement. Il avait hâte de le voir à l'œuvre.

Tracy s'occupa de mettre hors d'état de nuire le personnel tandis que Josh, lui, s'occupait de la sécurité. C'est d'un pas conquérant qu'il foula le sol du secteur surnaturel et c'est sans surprise qu'il se retrouva confronté à Scott et Liam, face à la barrière de sorbier qui les empêchait de passer. Quand l'alpha s'apprêta à lui bondir dessus avec l'intention évidente de l'arrêter, il dévoila la présence de son magnifique joyau qui semblait toujours ailleurs. Dès cet instant, Scott se figea dans son élan, interloqué par la présence de son ami décédé de cela presque huit mois maintenant.

_ Stiles ? lança leur adversaire dont l'incrédulité perçait la voix.

Théo qui continuait de fixer l'alpha, se pencha à l'oreille de l'hyperactif qui n'avait pas daigné réagir à l'appel surpris de son meilleur ami.

_ Scott veut nous empêcher de libérer Lydia, il veut nous séparer. C'est lui qui est responsable du fait que je ne peux jamais te donner ta récompense, il ne veut pas que tu sois un bon garçon, il a laissé mourir ton père pour toutes ces choses, révéla l'ancien geôlier en susurrant suavement ses mensonges empoisonnés, si bas et si doucement que seul Stiles pouvait l'entendre.

Scott, qui ne savait plus quoi faire, trop pris entre la méfiance et le bonheur de retrouver son frère de cœur, restait bêtement planté dans le couloir, à peine à quelques mètres de l'humain, sous l'œil attentif de Liam qui attendait le moindre signal pour attaquer ou lui prêter main forte. Mais voilà, ils étaient en sous-nombre évident et il éprouverait quelques difficultés évidentes dans ce combat déloyal.

Le coup était parti sans que personne ne le voie venir, trop pris que semblait Stiles dans sa catatonie chronique. Le bois avait creusé la tête tandis que les morceaux de métal s'étaient accrochés aux os et la chair encore palpitante dans un bruit de craquement sourd. C'est Théo, plus vif que les autres, qui acheva l'alpha en lui arrachant la moitié de la gorge, et déjà, Stiles avait sorti l'arme fatale de sa victime pour venir la planter dans le corps du bêta enragé. Le venin faisant déjà effet, l'hyperactif, trop pris dans sa folie meurtrière, rendit à l'état de bouillie informe et sanguinolente le corps sous lui, maculant les murs et sa personne de son méfait assassin. Théo se souvenait avoir lu dans un livre de psychologie que les premiers meurtres étaient très souvent commis par auto-défense, dans un cadre légitime et déculpabilisant qui rendait le bourreau assoiffé du plaisir vif et addictif de soustraire le dernier souffle de vie à ses victimes. Cela n'était pas toujours le cas, bien entendu. Stiles ayant déjà des antécédents, la mort de Donovan, aussi justifiable soit-elle, n'en restait pas moins la première d'une longue série. Il sourit, Void venait de naître, sa belle créature. Sa bête sauvage et meurtrière. Il sentait le pouvoir nouveau couler dans ses veines. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais pu s'approprier le pouvoir de Scott, mais les docteurs avaient changé les règles. Pas dit qu'ils auraient pu prévoir un dénouement pareil pour leur première création. Son ascension, en tant qu'alpha le rendait plus puissant certes, mais sa meute était parfaite, parfaite pour lui. Et plus encore maintenant que l'humain en faisait partie.

Le Docteur Valach avait profité de leur précédent combat pour s'enfuir dans les profondeurs sinueuses et humides des sous-sols de l'asile. Il ne souhaitait pas se séparer de Lydia pour le moment. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'avis de la meute. Après quelques tours de passe-passe ingénieux de Stiles pour trouver la jeune femme, ils découvrirent le corps inerte et sans vie du savant fou, dépourvu d'une grande partie de son crâne. Lydia avait crié. Théo n'eut pas le temps de dire ou d'amorcer quoi que ce soit, que déjà, l'humain se trouvait au chevet de la jeune banshee dégénérant.

_ Stiles~ chantonna la jeune femme. Tu es là.

Le jeune homme osait à peine la toucher du bout des doigts tout en balançant subtilement son corps d'avant en arrière, preuve évidente qu'il paniquait. Elle le regardait fixement comme ne croyant pas ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, mais elle devint soudainement tremblotante et gémissante, se retenant avec grande difficulté de laisser échapper ses cris.

_ Non, non, non, Lydia ! Pas encore, pas encore.

Il ne voulait pas la voir s'éteindre comme il avait vu sa mère partir. Elle était si douce, si pure à ses yeux. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il chercha de l'aide.

_ Théo ! Théo, j'ai besoin de toi ! l'interpella l'hyperactif alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac fébrilement. Il sortit de sa sacoche, une fiole d'un liquide à la couleur indécise et à l'aspect rebutant. Le nouvel alpha accourut à ses côtés en lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire, mais le jeune homme s'était déjà tourné pour fouiller quelques instants sur les étagères à disposition. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il inséra la fiole dans le système et plaça l'outil sur la blessure de son amie. Il regarda son acolyte droit dans les yeux et lui dicta ses instructions.

_ Tiens-la fermement.

Théo planta solidement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme alors que Stiles injectait la substance dans un bruit humide et glaireux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la chimère alors qu'il pouvait sentir la rouquine se détendre doucement sur la table.

_ Du gui, répondit simplement son comparse en regardant son amie s'endormir.

* * *

OoO

* * *

L'hyperactif se réveilla en hurlant. Théo se rua dans la chambre attenante à la sienne, se jeta presque sur le lit pour empêcher le jeune homme de se faire du mal. Stiles s'accrochait désespérément à lui en criant et en pleurant. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, comme une réminiscence de sa conscience, mais cela s'atténuait de plus en plus, s'espaçant doucement. Alors que la crise d'angoisse s'étiolait lentement, Théo prit plus sûrement Stiles contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux et quand Stiles nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il déposa de légers baisers aériens le long de l'épaule de ce dernier. D'une certaine manière, Théo aimait profondément l'hyperactif, de façon exigeante, possessive, à la limite de l'obsession, mais Stiles se complaisait dans cette relation comme un chat repu de poisson frais. Il n'avait que faire du fait que l'humain avait tout d'une horloge déréglée, passant tour à tour de la bête sanguinaire, à l'enfant esseulé pour ensuite devenir cette personne froide et réfléchie qu'il était quand méditait sur une situation complexe. Lui avait le droit aux baisers, aux sourires, aux étreintes et à la confiance reposante et réconfortante dont l'humain faisait preuve.

Stiles le repoussa soudainement comme brûlé. Il le regardait, méfiant et sur la défensive. Il bondit hors du lit et Théo pouvait sentir d'ici que l'humain paniquait. Il regardait fébrilement autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose pour se défendre, un rempart à mettre entre lui et la chimère.

_ Stiles ? Stiles. Écoute-moi.

_ Non ! Tout est de ta faute ! Il est mort ! Je... Je...

Les paroles de l'humain craquelèrent et il se ratatina entre sanglots et colère, n'arrivant visiblement plus à discerner le bien du mal, le vrai du faux. Tout était trop intense saturant complètement ses synapses. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Théo s'approcha doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, il se pencha à hauteur du jeune homme et lui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les larmes dévalaient les joues blafardes et s'il s'écoutait, il les recueillerait du bout de sa langue. Mais il se contenta de les essuyer avec ses doigts sans lâcher l'hyperactif des yeux.

_ Je suis... Tellement fatigué, révéla Stiles la voix grinçante de chagrin.

_ Alors, laisse-toi aller, tu te fais du mal à lutter comme ça. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais. Je ne te jugerai jamais comme il le faisait, laisse libre cours à tes envies, ne culpabilise pas d'être ce que tu es. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Sans que Théo ne s'y attende vraiment, Stiles fondit sur ses lèvres, il ressentait son besoin d'être rassuré, ancré. Il avait un besoin de fusion avec lui, puissant. Alors que Stiles bataillait pour retirer leurs vêtements, Théo jubilait. Le moment était venu. Il redressa assez rapidement Stiles pour le mettre sur ses pieds et l'entraîna sans douceur sur le lit. Lui qui avait tant envie de s'enfoncer entre les chairs chaudes et accueillantes, se trouva étrangement une patience soudain infinie. Le désir de faire vriller les nerfs et les sens de son compagnon était plus grand encore. Il le voulait quémandeur et suppliant, sans plus aucune pudeur. Rien de plus que le désir ardent de le recevoir en son sein et criant sans retenue pour plus. Il sentit un courant de désir lui parcourir l'échine, soulevant ses poils en une ligne passagère.

Il observa Stiles à moitié débraillé sur le lit, son haut trop grand froissé et remonté, révélant son nombril et la ligne abdominale qui scindait légèrement son ventre en deux, son pantalon de survêtement abaissé de manière artistique dévoilant ses hanches saillantes et son pelvis qui le narguait avec ce joli triangle pilaire qui partait se cacher derrière le tissu. La respiration de son comparse était ample bien que rapide, son cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique. Il le regardait la bouche entrouverte, relâchant son souffle chevrotant et il sursauta quand Théo posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau, accompagnant le tissu dans la révélation progressive du derme laiteux. Il migra jusqu'au cœur qu'il pouvait sentir palpiter sous ses doigts. La sensation toute nouvelle était à la fois étrange et fascinante.

Il se pencha pour s'approcher des lèvres de l'hyperactif. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire le rendait gourmet. Il voulait déguster chaque geste, chaque saveur, chaque odeur, chaque sensation. Tout.

Ce fut Stiles, qui, plus impatient, effaça la distance entre eux pour retrouver les lèvres chaudes de la chimère. Stiles n'était pas un être surnaturel, mais il aimait l'odeur de son compagnon, son goût. Le baiser qu'il avait rendu exigeant et passionnel le laissa pantelant, les joues rougies, une érection naissante encore prisonnière de son carcan. Et Théo se mit à rire légèrement dans le cou de ce dernier.

Quand Stiles voulut le toucher à son tour, la chimère attrapa ses mains qu'il emprisonna au-dessus de sa tête et se pencha à son oreille.

_ Shht, shht, shht, tu me fais confiance ? interrogea-t-il alors que Stiles le regardait, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il tenta de se libérer, mais la chimère avait une prise de fer sur ses membres. Surtout quand il vit que son assaillant avait sorti de la table de chevet les liens de cuir dont il se servait pour le contenir pendant sa séquestration. Stiles gémit pitoyablement. Il n'était pas tellement sûr de vouloir être attaché. Il voulait pouvoir toucher.

_ Tu me fais confiance ? réitéra la chimère en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Stiles déglutit, oui, il avait confiance, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait plus confiance en Théo qu'il n'en avait eu pour Scott ou son père. Il avait peur de l'avouer. Peut-être parce que la chimère l'écoutait toujours, il prenait toujours en considération son intuition, ses conseils, ses avis. Toute les paroles de l'humain étaient d'or pour la chimère.

_ Stiles, je te l'ai dit, non ? Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Prouve-moi que tu as confiance comme j'ai confiance en toi.

Stiles regarda de nouveau les liens. C'est vrai qu'il les avait toujours trouvés impressionnants, mais ils ne le blessaient pas, ils l'enserraient si bien que d'une certaine façon, il se sentait protégé. De lui-même, de l'extérieur. C'est Théo qui était maître de sa liberté depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il n'avait jamais eu à craindre quoi que ce soit de l'homme face à lui. Il avait toujours été doux et prévenant, le délivrant de l'emprise de Scott. C'est lui qui lui avait rendu sa lucidité. Alors, il acquiesça lentement sans quitter le blond des yeux.

Théo ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire conquérant naître sur ses lèvres. Il relâcha doucement les deux poignets alors que Stiles les tendait dans un abandon tout électrisant. Il les sangla avant d'harponner le système aux barreaux du lit.

_ Théo, je...

_ Tellement bandant, souffla la chimère en l'observant, ignorant délibérément les doutes de l'hyperactif.

Ce dernier avait violemment rougi aux paroles de son amant. Il relâcha la pression dans son crâne, exhala l'air qu'il n'eut pas conscience d'avoir retenu et s'abandonna totalement entre les mains de Théo qui parcouraient maintenant ses flancs. La chimère était fascinée par cette peau diaphane parsemée de grains de beauté qui se soulevait sous son contact. Stiles se tendait comme un arc sous ses paumes et soudainement, Théo prit conscience qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'apprendre à soutirer de ce corps les plus beaux sons. Des images de toute sorte l'assaillirent, mais il les repoussa bien vite. Il aurait l'occasion d'expérimenter une infinité de choses avec son amant, mais avant cela, il avait besoin de la soumission volontaire et consentie du jeune homme. Il voulait le posséder de toutes les manières.

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Oui, souffla l'hyperactif.

_ A quel point ?

_ Totalement.

Théo prit le bandeau noir à ses côtés et partit couvrir les yeux de son amant. Malgré sa légère crainte, Stiles se laissa faire. Cette petite dose de peur couplée à sa cécité passagère lui faisait ressentir les attouchements de l'autre de manière plus aiguë. Tout lui semblait décuplé, les sons, les sensations... le plaisir.

_ C'est bien, ressens, ressens ce que je te fais, susurra la chimère à son oreille alors qu'il laissait une traînée brûlante de salive le long de sa gorge.

Le corps de l'hyperactif devenait chair de poule à son passage, le jeune homme ne retenait rien de ses soupirs qui se transformèrent en gémissements quand la chimère arriva au niveau de son aine pour y laisser de brûlants baisers. Stiles commençait à tirer sur les liens dans un réflexe de réciprocité tactile. Théo sourit contre la peau offerte.

Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du pénis, faisant crier l'hyperactif de surprise et de plaisir. Mais il repartait déjà à la conquête des cuisses de ce dernier. Déposant de légers baisers, caressant le pli de l'aine, laissant son amant tremblant.

_ Si tu pouvais te voir, tellement beau, commenta Théo alors que Stiles n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Il souffla sur son gland, lui porta quelques attentions avant de partir vers le nombril. Il le sentait, l'envie, le désir, l'impatience enfler et prendre des proportions impressionnantes. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

_ Ton corps est à moi, n'est-ce pas Stiles ? Je te promets que tu vas prendre ton pied. Parce que tu es un bon garçon, MON bon garçon. Je t'avais promis une récompense Stiles...

Il savait que ça n'avait rien d'une récompense, mais il voulait que Stiles en pleure. Il voulait que ses synapses débordent littéralement de ce besoin, de cette envie. Ses nerfs mis à vif alors qu'il partait toujours plus bas pour découvrir l'entrée de Stiles. Quand il donna un petit coup de langue dessus, il la vit se contracter légèrement, laissant son propriétaire perdu et hagard.

_ A qui tu appartiens ? Dis-le ! ordonna la chimère.

_ Toi... à toi, répondit l'hyperactif complètement ailleurs alors que les paroles de son amant l'envoyaient sur orbite.

Théo était satisfait. Il exultait d'une joie toute nouvelle. Il adorait l'idée d'être le maître de la bête. Il passa de nouveau ses mains sur les cuisses offertes avant de remonter sur le cou de sa proie, lui laissant au passage quelques suçons bien violacés qui firent frissonner l'autre de plaisir. Les attouchements aériens se succédaient à ceux plus prononcés sur sa personne sans qu'il ne puisse agir pour renverser la situation. Sa frustration et son désir étaient tels qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Malgré cela, Théo continuait encore son petit jeu. Pourtant, l'humain savait que son amant sentait sa détresse et sa frustration alors, que voulait-il ?

_ Théo, Théo, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Théo s'il te plaît...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? demanda l'autre d'une voix suave.

_ Je... j'en sais rien...Plus, je veux plus...

_ Dis-moi, insista Théo amusé.

_ Je veux que tu me prennes, maintenant ! ordonna presque Stiles couinant, se sentant hors de son propre corps.

_ D'accord, accepta la chimère.

Il prit le lubrifiant juste à côté et en mit sur ses doigts. Le bruit du pot ouvert rendit Stiles fébrile. Ses lèvres devinrent sèches et il se les lécha avec une sensualité qui excita davantage le garou.

_ Noooon, gémit misérablement l'hyperactif quand il sentit un doigt s'insérer à l'intérieur de lui.

_ Je t'assure que tu me remercieras pour ça, murmura Théo amusé par l'impatience du jeune homme.

_ Rien à foutre, sale sadique de merde, je veux que...HA ! Encore... Fais-le encore, supplia Stiles en tirant sur les liens de manière totalement inutile et désordonnée.

Théo se mit à rire et se pencha sur l'humain sans bouger pour autant.

_ Je ne sais pas, je suis un sale sadique de merde, après tout.

_ Non, non, non, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, pleurnicha Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus d'être maltraité depuis... il n'en savait rien et c'était bien ça le problème. Il était TDA/H, c'était plus que ce qu'on pouvait lui demander.

Théo inséra un deuxième doigt, l'antre étant plus détendu sous la caresse agréable. Il s'évertua à retrouver la glande qui le faisait gémir pour plus et le supplier de manière tout à fait appétissante. Le sexe avec Stiles était vraiment la meilleure chose qu'il ait expérimenté. Il n'était plus que cris et complaintes agréables alors que la chimère faisait aller et venir ses doigts en lui. Stiles était prêt, mais il voulait l'envoyer au bord du gouffre. L'érection face à lui n'avait de cesse de tressauter sous le manque de considération de son plaisir inassouvi. L'instant était parfait. Il l'avait exactement comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, entièrement à sa merci.

_ Théo, Théo je t'en prie, fais-le, viens, prends-moi, je veux ta queue en moi, tu as dit que tu me donnerais une récompense, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je serai sage, promis.

Désormais, Stiles pleurait vraiment.

Théo en retint sa respiration. Il pouvait voir les larmes couler le long des joues saillantes. Le corps de son compagnon se tendait vers lui dans un réflexe inconscient et Stiles n'avait pas idée à quel point toute sa gestuelle était sexuelle et terriblement excitante. Ce fut d'une main tremblante que la chimère saisit un préservatif pour le mettre et l'enduire abondamment de lubrifiant. Il n'aurait pas été judicieux d'abîmer un aussi joli partenaire.

Quand il pénétra l'antre chaud et accueillant, le jeune homme sous lui n'était que soulagement et félicité. Si douleur il y eut, elle fut bien fade comparée à l'apaisement ressenti face à cette intrusion tant désirée.

_ Tellement étroit... tu sens comme tu te resserres autour de moi, souffla Théo contre son oreille. Il en frissonna. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir toucher ni voir rendait les sensations encore plus grandes, mais si l'autre se mettait à lui vendre des obscénités, il ne donnait pas cher de son self-control. Mais Théo l'avait bien compris, aussi s'en amusa-t-il autant que faire se peut.

_ Ton cul est moulé pour ma queue, c'est adorable comme tu m'aspires à l'intérieur de toi.

Ses premiers mouvements furent lents et doux, mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas assez, ni pour lui, ni pour l'hyperactif. Il se pencha sur lui un moment pour l'embrasser avant de se redresser et lui maintenir le bas du corps en l'air, bien enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

_ Tu veux que je bouge ?

_ Oui, oui, je veux que... je veux que tu me fasses... Théo, je t'en prie, je... j'en ai tellement envie. J'arrive pas à...

_ Shhhhht, patience mon cœur, je dois bien faire en sorte que ton corps apprenne qu'il n'appartient qu'à moi, juste ma queue pour te satisfaire. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu seras incapable de jouir avec un autre que moi.

_ C'est pas déjà le cas ? demanda Stiles dans un sursaut d'insolence.

Théo avait commencé un rythme dur, si soudain que Stiles poussa un cri qui l'excita plus encore. Les mouvements étaient amples et secs. Ne laissant que peu de place à l'adaptation et au silence. La pièce s'emplissait de cris d'extase et de gémissements puissants et courts. Il est vrai qu'entendre l'hyperactif pleurer et quémander était diablement sexy, mais ça, la manière qu'il avait d'exprimer son plaisir, cette manière qu'il avait de faire corps avec lui. Comme des vagues gonflant dans le corps de l'autre alors qu'il continuait de le pilonner. Stiles n'était plus que désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui. De se fondre en lui. Sa raison et sa cohérence avaient pris un repos bien mérité. Ne laissant plus que le besoin animal de fusionner avec son comparse. Inexplicable. Ses joues étaient de nouveau ravagées par les larmes, car désormais il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'impression troublante d'être trop et hors de son corps, et le plaisir qui se tissait inexorablement de manière intrinsèque à cette sensation que son être seul ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait la tête lourde. Les paroles obscènes de Théo devenaient plus en plus incompréhensibles pour son cerveau au bord de la rupture. Quand ce dernier eut l'idée de toucher son membre gorgé, tout devint flou. Il s'était totalement crispé autour du corps de l'autre, les jambes et les pieds tendus, enlaçant le creux de son dos, ses mains fermées au point d'en saigner, son dos arqué, tirant vers son comparse et ses chairs resserrées autour de l'érection encore palpitante qui ne demandait que libération. Il ne s'était pas évanoui. Mais l'orgasme avait été si violent qu'il voyait blanc à travers le bandeau noir.

Théo regretta presque de l'avoir affublé de ce bout de tissu. Il aurait voulu voir dans son intégralité l'expression du jeune homme dans l'extase. Il ne lui fallut cependant que quelques allers-retours pour venir dans la protection. Il se perdit un moment dans l'instant avant détacher les menottes de sur le lit. Stiles ramena ses mains toujours jointes autour du cou de la chimère et se laissa porter par les bruits de respiration sifflante d'effort. Le garou défit le tissu autour de ses yeux et vint nicher son nez dans le cou de son amant. Il se découvrit câlin. Mais pas trop. Après s'être repu de la nouvelle odeur de son humain, il se redressa pour se défaire de la prise de l'hyperactif. Il retira les liens et observa les futurs bleus que ça laisserait sur les poignets du jeune homme. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait pousser plus loin ce désir de domination qu'il avait sur l'autre qui ne rechignait visiblement pas à se soumettre à sa personne. Probablement. Après tout, il trouvait extrêmement jouissif le fait qu'un être aussi dangereux que Stiles devienne un doux chaton entre ses doigts. Quand il se leva, Stiles le retint par le bras.

_ Non pars pas, gémit-il tel un enfant perdu.

_ Je vais juste chercher de l'eau.

_ Non, encore, j'en veux encore, supplia l'hyperactif.

Il alla tout de même chercher de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau, et ils le refirent, trois fois encore. Stiles avait fini par s'endormir épuisé dans ses bras après la quatrième fois. L'avantage dans le fait d'être un être surnaturel comme lui, c'est qu'ils avaient pu faire sauter les protections, certain de ne rien pouvoir se transmettre. Les sensations n'en avaient été que meilleures.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Une bande de Wendigo avait tenté de les attaquer. Bien mal leur en prit, Stiles se montra bien plus sanguinaire que chacun d'entre eux. Son arme était lourde, mais l'homme était élancé, longiligne, une force sèche dans un corps fin. Il était rapide, très. Il se servait de la pesanteur de la batte à des escients improbables et fort peu conventionnels, mais qui donnaient des résultats plus probants et spectaculaires que leurs griffes acérées. Parfois, Théo avait l'impression de le voir effectuer une danse, la danse de la mort. Il se surprenait souvent à coucher avec son amant après les combats. Si pendant quelques semaines, il eut peur de ne pas savoir comment tenir la cadence de l'addiction au sexe de Stiles, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était tout autant demandeur, voire parfois pire. Le meurtre, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour leur libido, comme si une addiction en entraînait une autre. Théo devait bien avouer qu'il adorait la tournure qu'avait pris le trouble de borderline de l'hyperactif. Stiles était en train de se défaire des bouts de cervelles éparpillés dans ses cheveux quand il entendit ce son. Un son qu'il n'avait entendu depuis un moment déjà. Un mélange de vapeur, de clapotements, de vibrations sifflantes. Indescriptible. Unique. Les Dread Doctors. Le bruit lourd de leurs pas articulés résonnait jusque dans sa tête alors qu'ils approchaient sans discontinuité.

_ Théo Raeken, succès. Genim Stilinski, succès. The Killer's pack.

L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de Stiles pour lui injecter une substance pétrochimique. Théo n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce fut que les scientifiques partaient déjà. Il accourut auprès de son amant qui s'écroula au sol dans un bruit mat. Il était groggy, à la limite des convulsions, ses yeux étaient humides de larmes de douleur et il tentait de s'accrocher à Théo qui ne comprenait pas la nouvelle petite expérience des Docteurs. Il regardait la moindre parcelle de l'être en face de lui pour se rassurer. Il allait rester en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que ce serait le cas, ils étaient des succès pour eux, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée de le perdre, là, maintenant. Il n'était plus tellement sûr que ce fût seulement parce que Stiles était son jouet favori. Il ressentait l'envie de tuer et de mourir s'il en venait à disparaître. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Pas après avoir autant lutté pour l'avoir sous sa belle cloche de verre. Son joli diamant, sa bête.

Il lui chuchotait que tout irait bien. Mais c'était à se demander qui il essayait de rassurer le plus. Lui ou son amant. Il sentait les larmes lui monter et il retint derechef sa respiration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était attaché à un autre que lui. Il en fut instantanément soufflé. Stiles posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit tendrement.

_ Je vais bien, je reste avec toi, souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il sentait que le corps de l'autre s'était stabilisé. Il allait bien. Seulement éprouvé par le flot émotionnel intense et soudain. Il soupira. Soulagé. Il le serra plus fort contre lui en respirant profondément son odeur. Tout était parfait maintenant.

_ Stiles ! Théo ! J'ai retrouvé Jordan ! cria Lydia qui accourait vers eux, le hellhound à sa suite, la suivant vaillamment. C'est fantastique nous sommes au complet ! s'écria-t-elle joyeuse.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lydia était assise sur le belvédère surplombant la ville, les jambes battant dans le vide, accrochée distraitement aux poutres de bois tout en chantonnant une comptine qu'elle avait apprise enfant. Un homme, de noir vêtu, s'approcha lentement d'elle, ne se sentant pas en danger. Ils se connaissaient bien, enfin, aussi bien qu'il était possible au vu des circonstances. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et observa la ville, sa ville, tout en écoutant la jeune femme.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être là, lâcha-t-elle de sa voix fluette et lointaine.

_ Il a laissé Deaton en vie.

_C'est pour cette raison que tu es venu ?

_ Non, j'essaie de comprendre.

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre, tu as été présomptueux. Rien ne serait arrivé si vous n'étiez pas partis. Scott était peut-être un True Alpha, mais il était trop jeune et inexpérimenté. Tu lui as laissé les clefs de la ville malgré tout. Contemple ton œuvre.

_ Je peux encore l'arranger.

_ Non Derek, tu ne peux plus rien. Stiles était le pion déterminant dans cette partie d'échecs et Théo lui a ravi. La ville leur appartient maintenant.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi, rien du tout.

_ Il te garde avec lui, mais tu as conscience de la situation, constata Derek.

_ Scott serait mort de toute manière, ses méthodes étaient désuètes comparées aux menaces de plus en plus grandes. Même si Théo ne comprend pas le sain, même s'il a fait chuter Stiles dans ses troubles psychotiques et qu'il les entretient, il l'aime. Et c'est cet amour tordu qui tient cette ville sur pied. Alors, va-t'en si tu tiens à la vie.

_ Tu cautionnes ? Lydia, réveille-toi ! Ils tuent à tour de bras !

La jeune femme se mit à rire, moqueuse.

_ Ça te va tellement de dire ça...

_ Il suffit juste de sortir Stiles de ce cauchemar infernal et il en sera fini de Théo.

_ Et après quoi ? Hein, Derek ? Regarder Stiles mourir de culpabilité parce que c'est ce qu'il est censé faire ? Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Il a sauvé la vie de tellement de monde ! Toutes les personnes qu'il tue sont soit monstrueuses, soit des traîtres, ils veulent toujours nous voler notre territoire ou nous tuer. Ce n'est peut-être pas les méthodes auxquelles vous vous attendiez, mais nous sommes une meute, une famille, et tu veux lui retirer ça ? Prends tes responsabilités, tu nous as abandonnés, nous et cette ville, n'espère pas trouver repentance en revenant après tant de temps. De toute façon, tu ne peux plus sauver personne, les Dread Doctors ont rendu irréversible l'état de Stiles.

_ Viens avec moi Lydia, ordonna presque l'ancien alpha.

_ Je ne crois pas, non, intervint alors, une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis des années.

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme, toujours accoudé au belvédère, juste à côté de la banshee. Depuis combien de temps l'humain était-il présent, à les écouter ?

_ Stiles, souffla-t-il.

_ Derek, répondit le jeune homme froidement.

Derek observa l'hyperactif, il se dégageait de lui une aura animale et dangereuse, une sensualité sans borne et une indifférence tout impertinente pour son environnement. Deaton lui avait révélé que l'hyperactif combattait avec une batte de baseball dont il avait tout à craindre, elle était connue pour être imposante et le jeune homme ne l'avait pas avec lui. Il portait simplement une longue sacoche en cuir sur l'une de ses épaules, posée négligemment, comme à la hâte. Pourtant, tout chez son comparse n'était que nonchalance, un trait qui lui était inconnu jusqu'alors.

_ Lydia, s'il te plaît, sweety, murmura Stiles un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

La jolie rousse se laissa tomber sur le sol rugueux du belvédère. Elle regarda un instant les étoiles, lança une œillade à Stiles et reporta finalement son attention sur Derek. Celui-ci la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce que l'hyperactif voulait que la jeune femme fasse. Elle se pinça les lèvres et émit un son contrarié avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier.

Derek se tint les oreilles mais fort était de parier qu'il avait les tympans percés. Le sol tangua sous lui, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer son espace. Il chuta dans un bruit sourd et il entendit de manière très lointaine des pas de course. Ses oreilles sifflaient affreusement. Il pouvait sentir son corps se régénérer, mais la guérison était affreusement longue. Probablement parce que c'était Lydia. Il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le crâne et déjà, les sons étaient légèrement plus perceptibles.

_ Ne crois pas que je vais te tuer aussi rapidement que Scott.

Il tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Héhé...Héhéhé...Euh je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire..._

 _Merci d'être arrivé jusque là?_

 _Un petit commentaire?_

 _Ne me tuez paaaas *Pars en pleurant de manière théâtrale*._

 _A bientôt les louloups_


End file.
